The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 14: Casey Jr and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin).
Here is part fourteen of The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast *Casey Jr as Thomas *Rustee Rails as Henry *Montana as Gordon *Harry Hogwarts as James *Tootle as Percy *Lightning MacQueen as Bertie *Tower as Cranky *Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt *Express Coaches *Branchline Coaches *Jet Engine *Breakdown Train *Freight Cars *Cabooses Transcript *Narrator: Montana is a very proud steam engine. He's the fastest engine on the Island of Fantasyland. He loves speeding along his line with the wind blowing across his funnel. (the scene opens with Montana hauling his green and yellow Express coach, tan Express coach, red and white Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach, passing a small engine hauling three coaches) *Montana's Driver: You've broken the record again. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Montana: I'm the fastest! *Narrator: Boasted Montana. But not all the engines were impressed. *Harry Hogwarts: (angry) Speed isn't everything. *Narrator: Said Harry Hogwarts smugly. *Casey Jr: But being reliable and useful is. *Narrator: Said Casey Jr. *Montana: You slow engines will never understand. *Narrator: Snorted Montana. *Montana: Because you'll never go as fast as me. *Narrator: Emelius Browne arrived with news of a special for Casey. *Emelius Browne: I want you to collect the jet engine and take it to the airfield. *Tootle: What's a jet engine? (a tall engine goes through the station, hauling a mail car, a flatcar, an acorn car, and a caboose) *Narrator: (tired) Asked Tootle? *Emelius Browne: A jet engine goes forward by pushing hot air out of its back. *Narrator: Emelius Browne explained. *Casey Jr: Just like you blow up a balloon and let it go. *Narrator: Added Casey. *Casey Jr: It's very fast. *Narrator: Casey likes making special deliveries for Emelius Browne. It makes him feel special. (a sad Casey passes a a tank engine, a tender engine, a tan coach, a green and white coach, and a coal car) But secretly, he wished he could go as fast as Montana, just once. Casey arrived at the docks, excited to see the jet engine. It was shiny and modern and Casey had never seen anything like it. He couldn't wait to start his journey, but Tower was taking his time. *Casey Jr: (annoyed) Hurry up! *Narrator: Puffed Casey. *Casey Jr: This is a special special. *Narrator: Cranky did not like being told what to do especially by an engine. He became so cranky, that he was careless with his hook. His hook knocked the switch and the switch started the jet engine and the engine began to wind. The wind got louder and louder and louder. *Tower: Uh, oh. *Narrator: Said Tower. Before he could say anything else, the jet engine was rocketing Casey up the track. *Casey Jr: (surprised) Whoa! (speeds past a horrified big engine) *Narrator: Said Casey. The driver tried to put on the brakes, but Thomas couldn't stop. *Casey Jr: Whoa boy! *Narrator: The stationmaster called ahead. (passes a shocked small engine, three cars, and a caboose) *Signalman: Clear the lines, it's a runaway train! *Alec Baldwin: Signals were changed and points were switched. Casey had never been so exciting. Casey flew by Harry (Harry is scared) and rocketed past Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails's mouth drops) and raced by Tootle. (Tootle is suddenly surprised) They were amazed. Lightning MacQueen was excited when he saw Casey flying down the track. *Lightning MacQueen: Want a race, Thomas? *Narrator: Beeped Lightning. *Lightning MacQueen: Ah, never mind. *Narrator: No one had ever seen an engine go so fast. (Casey speeds past a surprised little engine and her caboose toward Montana, his green and yellow Express coach, tan Express coach, red and white Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach) Montana had no idea that Casey racing along the main line. *Montana: I am the fastest. *Narrator: Said Montana proudly. *Thomas: Hi, Montana. Bye Montana. (speeds by Montana and his green and yellow Express coach, tan Express coach, red and white Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach) *Narrator: Montana could not believe what he had seen. At last, the jet engine ran out of fuel and Thomas was back under his own power. He steamed gently back into Knapford Station. *Casey Jr: Sorry for overtaking you back there, Montana. *Narrator: Teased Casey. *Montana: Overtake me? I didn't notice. *Narrator: Montana huffed. *Rustee Rails: You didn't notice the fastest engine on the Island of Fantasyland? *Narrator: Said Rustee. *Casey Jr; Yes, I am the fastest. *Narrator: Puffed Casey. Tootle felt a little sorry for Montana. *Tootle: Montana doesn't have to go as fast as a jet engine. He's a steam engine. *Harry Hogwarts: But he's still full of hot air. *Narrator: Whistled Harry and Montana wheeshed away. (Gordon puffs away, taking his green and yellow Express coach, tan Express coach, red and white Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach with him) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Movies Spoofs Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Casey Jr. Circus Train Movies